Angelina Johnson
*Tiana Benjamin }} Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (born 24 October, 1977) is a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team between 1990 and 1996, and became the team Captain in her seventh year. Angelina was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Sometime after the end of the Second Wizarding War, she married George Weasley, and the couple had two children: Fred II and Roxanne Weasley. Biography Hogwarts Years Angelina was born on the 24th of October, 1977. She began attending Hogwarts in 1989, when she was nearly twelve years old, and was sorted into Gryffindor house. She became a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team by or before her third year. Angelina was a popular student, and friends with fellow Gryffindors Alicia Spinnet, Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan; the latter appeared to be attracted to Angelina, making various admiring comments about her when he commentated on Quidditch games.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix In 1994, Angelina was among the many students who entered their names to the Goblet of Fire, as she was of age the previous week, but was not selected. In that same year, she went to the Yule Ball with Fred Weasley.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire After Oliver Wood graduated from Hogwarts in 1995, Angelina became Quidditch captain and proved to be at least as demanding of her team as Oliver had been. She attributed this hard-driving attitude to the stress of the job, saying that she regretted having been so hard on Oliver when he was Captain. Angelina was a hard-working captain who didn't take losing well. Thus, when Fred, George and Harry were banned from Quidditch for fighting, she found it even more challenging not to get angry with the new teammates. Also in her seventh year, Angelina joined Dumbledore's Army with her fellow Chasers, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. After Hogwarts During the height of the Second Wizarding War, Angelina maintained contact with Dumbledore's Army via the fake coin she had been given by Hermione Granger. When she received the signal that the school was going to make a stand against Lord Voldemort in 1998, she returned to fight against the incoming Death Eater army. During the ensuing battle, Fred Weasley was killed, while Angelina survived.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Sometime after the end of the war, she married George Weasley, and the couple went on to have two children, Fred Weasley II and Roxanne Weasley.Times Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children Personality and Traits uniform.]] Angelina is a tall, attractive black witch with long dark hair that she usually wore in braids. She is very driven to succeed, whether it be at Quidditch or in trying out for the Triwizard Tournament. Angelina wasn't the most girly of girls and when Fred asked her to the Yule Ball she got nervous and embarrassed and hastily agreed, which she later thought may have made her look desperate. Angelina showed diligence and leadership ability as captain of her team, and great bravery when she retured to Hogwarts, her old school to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts and risked her life fighying alongside old classmates and friends. She found prejudice based on blood purity extremely offensive, screaming "how dare you" when Draco Malfoy called Hermione Granger a "Mudblood" in 1992.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Given her friendship with the Weasley twins, it is likely that Angelina also enjoys pranks and has a good sense of humour, which she would need in later life when she married George. Etymology Angelina is a Latin diminutive of the name Angela, which is derived from the Greek αγγελος, angelos, meaning "messenger" or "angel"Behind the Name: Angela. Behind the scenes *In the first three films, Angelina Johnson is played by Danielle Taylor but in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film), she is replaced by Tiana Benjamin. *Tiana Benjamin was unable to reprise the role in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because her role in EastEnders was at a point of character development and couldn't get time out of this role to film for Harry Potter. However, she did voice the character for the video game adaptation. *Tiana Benjamin has since expressed interest in returning to Harry Potter for the final film but no contact with her as been publically announced as of yet. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina Johnson, Angelina de:Angelina Weasley ru:Анджелина Джонсон